goanimate_v3fandomcom-20200214-history
Slade Misbehaves at The Movies and Gets Busted by the Police
''Slade Misbehaves at The Movies and Gets Busted By The Police ''is Sarah West's first grounded video out of Slade (aka Deathstroke), a villain from Teen Titans. Plot Slade wants to see The Slenderman movie. At the movies, Slade wants two tickets for Slenderman, but the ticket manager said the movie is too scary and violent for him. So, Slade was forced to get two movie tickets to see Tinker Bell and the Secret of the Wings instead, which made Slade furious because he hates movies that are about fairies, so he destroys the movie theaters. Transcript (August 10, 2018) Slade: Hey, VTM on YT. VTM on YT: What is it, Slade? Slade: I'm bored. Can we go to the movies today? VTM on YT: Sure. Let's go. (At the GoAnimate City Theaters) Alan Cook: Welcome to the GoAnimate City Theaters. What would you like to see today? Slade: Can we get two movie tickets for Slenderman: The Movie? Alan Cook: I'm sorry to say this, but that movie is very scary and violent, especially for younger audiences. Slade: What? Are you joking me, Mr. Cook? Warren's Dad: No, it's not a joke. Why not see Tinker Bell and the Secret of the Wings instead? The movie is rated G and is more suitable for you. Slade: Why? VTM on YT: Because, Slade, you're not allowed to see movies that are too scary or violent. Why don't you get tickets for Tinker Bell and the Secret of the Wings instead? Slade: (Shouty Guy's voice) NO! I DON'T WANT TO SEE TINKER BELL AND THE SECRET OF THE WINGS! THAT MOVIE IS ONLY FOR PEOPLE WHO LIKE STUPID MOVIES ABOUT FAIRIES! I WANT TO SEE SLENDERMAN AND THAT'S FINAL! VTM on YT: Slade, stop your bad behavior right now. You can either get tickets for Tinker Bell and the Secret of the Wings, or you won't have anything at all. Slade: Oh, I have a better idea. How about we go across the street and buy a diamond ring, so at least we will be safe if you are going to engage me? VTM on YT: Slade, don't talk to me like that! Now look, everyone is staring at us! Slade: So you're going to engage me? Go ahead! Engage me, engage me, engage me, engage me, engage me, engage me, engage me, engage me, engage me, engage me right here at the movies! VTM on YT: Slade, stop it right now! Slade: So you're not going to engage me? Fine! I will burn down the movie theater! (Slade burns down the movie theater with his pyrokinetic powers. After he's done, VTM on YT is furious with him) VTM on YT: (in Scary voice) SLADE, HOW DARE YOU BURN DOWN THE MOVIE THEATER?! THAT'S IT! (normal voice) You've left me to no choice, but I'm calling the police to arrest you. Slade: Oh no! Not the police! Anything but the police! VTM on YT: Too bad, Slade. I'm calling the police anyway. (VTM on YT calls 911 about Slade's bad behavior) VTM on YT: Hello, police? This is VTM on YT. Listen, Slade, also known as Deathstroke the Terminator, who is a Teen Titans villain, burned down the GoAnimate City Theaters with his fire powers just because he wanted to see Slenderman instead of Tinker Bell and the Secret of the Wings. Please arrest him? Okay, thank you. Goodbye! (The police officers arrive at the GoAnimate City Theaters) Police Officer: Mr. Slade, we're very disappointed in you for the bad things you've done today. We'll take you to jail for five years to reflect on your actions, and you'll be in prison during the next 5 years until the 10th anniversary of Frozen. Get in The car now. Category:Grounded Videos by Sarah West Category:Series based on Teen Titans